A Circus' Goodbye
by bunny456
Summary: One-shot: A short take on what the funeral of the Flying Graysons might have been like.


**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Quick Note/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **Most sources agree that six Graysons were performing the night of the accident. Four died, one was put in a coma, and the youngest's story you know. Thanks for reading!**

When the Circus is your life, you learn not to get attached to places or homes or even a language. Those things faded so fast you sometimes couldn't remember the last, but people? People were the only things you could count on. There would always be smiles on children's faces and aww in adults eyes, but even that was fleeting in comparison to the stability of the other members of your circus. Sure, some left, or retired but they never really leave. They always show up now and then for that one last performance. There was a bond that nothing could break, except one thing.

And that one thing was the reason a whole big top of people were gathered in the woods behind the clearing. It was time to curse that one thing and cry over the ones it took. A week ago in Gotham City, someone brought the one thing that took their family away from them right into the tent, and the whole of the Hayley Traveling Circus was there. It was so odd to see. The clowns lost their make up, and you could seethe frowns were real. The flame jugglers put down their torches in Favor for roses. And the ring master's tall hat was held in his hands in reverence. And the trapezests...well, they were the sight that was most wrong. Only one moved, the others stay where they were put.

This was a funeral. A funeral for one husband, two wives, and a teenage boy, the best trapeze act to ever swig. Only two of the famous act had survived the tragic day, one was in a coma, and the other was leaning on te strong man, crying. In fact they were all crying, for though the one was related by blood, they were all members of this family.

The flying Graysons- that was thier names. Their bodies were cremated, the strong flexible bodies of athletes turned to nothing but grey ash. They were artist, the birds of humanity, there would be no old man speaking words over still bodies inside wooden jails later to be lowered into dirt prisons. No, no bird would let itself be caged. They were also performers, there would be no silence because of their death, no there must be a show. It would be what they would want, and the family was happy meet the wishes.

The sirens stated first, going to the outer edges of the gathered performers. They lift up their tear bringing voices and, in unicence chimed, "Mali Mali Tatila e ne, cana cora je ho li hon," in the birth language of the departed, Romini. The words rang out, breaking up the sounds on sobs. The sirens start to walk around the group, their same verse repeating. Then, slowly, they are joined. Performer after performer put away tears to sing their sorrows for the world to hear. But words were not enough, they all began working their gifts, letting their emotions guide them. They all begin to move in a circle, making up the words of the song that reminded them of their fallen friends. The human pretzels walking on their hands with her feet wiping her tears sang of their elegance. The magicians pulling hankies out of his hand and handing them ousting of their performing skills. The ribbon dancers twirling sang of their loving natures, the strongman carrying his whole family of their courage, the clowns dancing in a melancholy jig that seemed to convey their grief saying they wished to turn back time, all this was to the same tune sung by the sirens and all paled in comparison to the performance of the last Grayson.  
The sol Trapezest still standing did flip after cartwheel after back bend after backflip, all while singing his words. The words spoke of encouragement of a parent, the listening power of an aunt, the strong arms of a father, the play mate that is a cousin, and a warm embrace of a mother. His movements mapped his heart as he sang and wove his magic. Then, everyone knew the song was over.

They all drew in to a tighter circle and the ring master nodded his head, all took off their hats and looked to the ground, except for the Bird master and the Magician. They stepped to where the four jars were and the Bird Master pulled out four doves from her overcoat. She called four sirens to the center and each held a bird. Then, the magician dipped two fingers into the ashes of John Grayson and rubbed the ash on the first dove, he spread Mary's ashes on the second, Sarah's on the third, and Michel's on the fourth. Mr. Hayley cleared his voice, " The Flying Grayson's were the kind of people that could never be tied down, so their ashes aren't going to be stuck here in a cage. When we let the doves go, the Grayson's will be where they always were free, the sky."  
And on that cue, the doves were released. Next the Fire breather stepped to a close tree, and all gathered around him. He readied a torch, and started to blow very light flames on the tree. All watched as words slowly emerged: John, Mary, Sarah, and Michel. Each name lower than the last. Mr. Hayley spoke again, "Though they were as free as birds, they loved to come home to family, and now we can always come here to find them. Today, we say goodbye to the freest birds this side of the sky."

All were crying, all felt the hole that the loss had left, they all cried as if they had lost their brother and sister, for that is what had happened. No matter how far they all traveled, what they did, or who they met, this was family, and losing a member hurt all. But the show must go on, they all knew that. They would continue to perform and entertain, but there would always be something missing. This is how a Circus says goodbye.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ AN /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **I hope you guys liked this! Please review! I love Young Justice. If you guys have any ideas I'll try to write them! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
